lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game
LEGO Naruto: The Video Game is a game themed after the manga and anime series Naruto. It is based on Seasons 1-3 from the original series and seasons 1-12 from the Shippuden series. It will be release on the gaming platforms of Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS. It is a part of the line of Traveler's Tales Video Games and publish by Namco Bandai. Some hidden levels are also based on the scenes from Naruto seasons 4 and 5 and from the movies. Notes Gameplay * *Some characters has an ability to summon creatures like in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. Characters and Creatures *There are 500+ characters to unlock. *Some playable characters that does'nt appear in other Naruto video games will make their appearance in this game such as Ibiki Morino, Hayate Gekko, Gato, and more. *Some characters from the movies and OVAs are featured in this game such as Dotu Kasahana(this is the second time appearance), Suien, Shibuki, and the Haido's Knights. They can be unlocked when you complete the hidden levels. * Differences from the anime, manga, and game NARUTO INTRODUCTION ARC *Minato is survived in the beginning of the arc rather than sacrifice himself. *Naruto is automatically passed and graduated from the Ninja Academy rather than failing for the third year in a row. Later on, Mizuki is trying to attack both Naruto and Iruka. *Naruto's Sexy technique is replaced by a girl wearing a school swimsuit instead of a nude woman. *When Naruto meets Konohamaru, Ebisu did not take Konohamaru away from Naruto. * *Kakashi's One Thousand Years of Death technique is omitted. *The trio must take the bell from Kakashi. LAND OF WAVES ARC * *Teguse is absent in the game. * *The battle between Sasuke and Haku is omitted. *Both Naruto and Haku fight Zabuza together to make co-op friendly. *When Inari is being bullied by Akane, Kaiza came to stop Akane from bullying Inari. *The execution of Kaiza is omitted. It is unknown if Kaiza is still alive or not. *Gato is not slashed by Zabuza with his Kubikiribōchō until he fell down, instead Zabuza punched Gato on his face. *Haku does not die in the game. *Some of the Kusabi bandits was driven out by Haku's Ice blade seal, but the rest are escaped. CHUNIN EXAM ARC *The conversion between Lee and Naruto is omitted. *During the written test, Naruto answered all the questions rather than looking around at his test paper. *When they all passed the written exam, Ibiki Morino and his exam proctors holds a cardboard with a green smiley face. * *Shigure and his teammates are absent in the game. *Baki did not assassinate Hayate Gekko. Instead Gaara throw him down. *After Hayate's death, Genma is trying to attack Baki, but Gaara block him down *Futaba is absent in the game. *Some of the genins who is defeated during the preliminary chunin exam are present in the finals such as Hinata and Naruto fights Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru fights Temari, and Lee and Sasuke fights Gaara. * * *The Third Hokage does not die after he release his Dead Demon Consuming Seal, instead he retires after the aftermath. *. *The Third Hokage's funeral is omitted. *When the funeral is omitted, Kabuto's trainer is absent in the game. SEARCH FOR TSUNADE ARC *Both Kurenai and Asuma assists Kakashi and Guy to confront the two akatsuki members. * *Tsunade is not stabbed by Orochimaru in her chest. LAND OF TEA ARC *Naruto and the gang must escort Idate to his right way. *The Wagarashi clan leader has a checklist with an avatars of Aoi and Team Oboro. * *The Evil Minister of the Tea Daimyō is absent in the game. * SASUKE RETRIEVAL ARC *Naruto and Choji battles Jirobu together then he help Neji to fight Kidomaru to make co-op friendly. *The Sand Siblings came early to assist Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee fighting the remaining Sound Four. *Rock Lee's Drunken fist is ommitted. *Kimimaro is defeated by Rock Lee with the Extreme Lotus. LAND OF RICE FIELDS ARC *Kagero does not die. * MIZUKI STRIKES BACK ARC *Both Iruka and Naruto battles Mizuki rather than Iruka alone. *When Mizuki succumbs the side effects of the incomplete potion, he transformed into a giant three-headed tiger monster. *The two legendary stupid brothers has been chased by Choji's Human Bullet Tank. SEARCH FOR THE BIKOCHU ARC *Jibachi and Kurobachi are absent in the game. *Suzumebachi is captured and become an ally of Naruto and Team Kurenai after they retrieve the Bikochu. *Naruto did not fart when his attempting to get the Bikochu. CURRY OF LIFE ARC * NARUTO THE MOVIE: NINJA CLASH IN THE LAND OF SNOW *Dotu Kazahana and his company destroys the castle with a tank and artillery rather than burning it down. NARUTO THE MOVIE 2: LEGEND OF THE STONE OF GELEL * *Both Naruto and Temujin confronts Haido and his knights. NARUTO SHIPPUDEN KAZEKAGE RESCUE ARC SASUKE AND SAI ARC HIDAN AND KAKAZU ARC * *Asuma is not killed by Hidan. * ITACHI PURSUIT ARC *Before this arc starts, Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato must confronts Team Guren before they capture Yukimaru and the Three-Tail Beast. * *Jiraiya is not killed in this arc. INVASION OF PAIN ARC *They shouldn't kill Hinata and just make her really damged. *Also, they should make Hinata the sond co-op player *Pain does not die and is just no longer controlled by Nagato. *Konan just takes pain bodies and Nagatos then talks to Naruto. FIVE KAGE SUMMIT ARC *In the game, each Kage has three bodyguards rather than two except for Gaara and the Fourth Raikage. *Since Haku was not died during the Land of the Waves arc in the game, he is present during the Five Kage summit as Mei's third bodyguard. * CONFINING THE JINCHURIKI ARC *Naruto and Konan battles Tobi together rather than Konan alone to make co-op friendly. *Konan is not stabbed by a metal pipe, nor killed by Tobi. Arcs Some levels and cutscenes are based on arcs from the anime including the anime-exclusive arcs. Naruto: Seasons 1-3 Introduction Arc *Ninja Academy Graduation *Konohamaru *Team 7 Formation and Evaluation Land of Waves Arc *Mission Assignment *Demon seal of the Hidden Mist *Training *The Tool's feelings Chunin Exam Arc *The Forest of Death (Based on the Second phase of Chunin Exam) *Chunin Exam Preliminaries *Jiraiya returns *Chunin Exam Finals Invasion of Konoha Arc *Orochimaru VS Third Hokage *Naruto VS Gaara Search for Tsunade Arc *The Return of Itachi *Brothers Reunion *Search for Tsunade *Battle of the Sannin Land of Tea Arc *An Old Friend *Nagi Island *Fierce Battle of Rolling Thunder Sasuke Retrieval Arc *Sound VS Leaf *The Sand Arrives *Decisive Battle: Sasuke VS Naruto Land of Rice fields Arc Mizuki Strikes Back Arc Search for the Bikochu Arc Curry of Life Arc Naruto Shippuden: Seasons 1-12 Kazekage Rescue Arc Sasuke and Sai Arc Hidan and Kakazu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Characters LEGENDS: (*) Playable, (**) Playable only in the handheld versions, (***) Not featured in handhelds, (****) Downloadable content only {C}KONOHAGAKURE/LAND OF FIRE *Naruto Uzumaki* (Available variants: Child, Goggles, Nine-Tailed, Chakra Mode, Time Skip, Green Beast, Hokage) (Abilities: Shadow clone, Rasengan *Sasuke Uchiha* (Available variants: Child, Cursed, Second State, Taka) (Abilities: Sharingan *Sakura Haruno* (Available variants: Child, Movie Appearance, Kimono, and Time Skip) (Abilities: Heal *Kakashi Hatake* (Available variants: Sharingan, ANBU, Young, and Unmasked) (Abilities: *Iruka Umino* (Abilities: *Kiba Inuzuka* (Available variants: Time Skip) (Abilities: *Shino Aburame* (Available variants: Time Skip) (Abilities: *Hinata Hyuga* (Available variants: Hyuga clan member, Awakened, and Time Skip) (Abilities: Byakugan *Kurenai Yuhi* (Available variants: Shippuden) (Abilities: *Choji Akamichi* (Available variants: Butterfly and Time Skip) (Abilities: *Shikamaru Nara* (Available variants: Chunin and Time Skip) (Abilities: *Ino Yamanaka* (Available variants: Time Skip) (Abilities: *Asuma Sarutobi* (Abilities: *Rock Lee* (Available variants: Time Skip, patient, and child) (Abilities: *Neji Hyuga* (Available variants: Time Skip) (Abilities: Byakugan *Tenten* (Available variants: Black Clothes, Time Skip, and child) (Abilities: Ninja tools summon) *Might Guy* (Abilities: *Konohamaru* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Moegi* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Udon* (Available variants: Time Skip) *Ebisu* (Available variants: Shippuden) *Hashirama Senju* (As "First Hokage") *Tobirama Senju* (As "Second Hokage") *Hiruzen Sarutobi* (As "Third Hokage") (Available variants: Hokage, Battle, and Young) *Minato Namikaze* (As "Fourth Hokage") (Available variants: young) *Jiraiya* (Available variants: Sage, Young) *Tsunade* (Available variants: Young, Senju, Hokage) *Shizune* (Available variants: Jonin) *Anko Mitarashi* *Hayate Gekko* *Genma Shiranui* *Sai* (Available variants: Casual**) *Yamato* *Obito Uchiha* *Rin* *Danzo Shimura* *Madara Uchiha* (Available variants: as Tobi) *Hyuga clan elder** (Abilities: Byakugan) *Hizashi Hyuga* (Abilities: Byakugan) *Hiashi Hyuga* (Abilities: Byakugan) *Hiashi's wife *Hanabi Hyuga* (Abilities: Byakugan) *Gen Aburame** *Hana Inuzuka** *Tsume Inuzuka* *Shikaku Nara* (Available variants: Jonin Commander) *Choza Akimichi** *Inoichi Yamanaka* (Available variants: Invigilator**) *Fugaku Uchiha** *Mikoto Uchiha** *Tekka Uchiha** *Inabi Uchiha** *Dan Kato** *Nawaki ** *Homura Mitokado* *Koharu Utatane* *Yugao Uzuki* *Fū* *Torune* *Tenzo* *ANBU Commander* *Bird-Masked ANBU Captain** *Boar-Masked ANBU Captain** *Cat-Masked ANBU Captain** *Male ANBU* *Female ANBU* *Root ANBU* *Elite ANBU* *Ibiki Morino* *Shimon Hijiri** *Shinobu Mibu** *Tonbo Tobitake* (As "Invigilator 1" in consoles) *Mozuku* (As "Invigilator 2" in consoles) *Iwashi Tatami* (As "Exam proctor" in consoles) *Izumo Kamizuki* (Available variants: Invigilator**) *Kotetsu Hagane* (Available variants: Invigilator**) *Raido Namiashi* *Aoba Yamashiro* *Tsubaki* *Mizuki* (Available variants: Jailbreak) *Fujin* *Raijin* *Uzumaki Clan Leader** *Mito Uzumaki* *Kushina Uzumaki* (Available variants: Young) *Iyashi* (As "Medical Ninja") *Mitate** *Teuchi* (As "Ichiraku Owner") *Ayame* (As "Ichiraku Waitress") *Emi* *Chiriku* *Ninja Monk* *Male Academy Student* *Female Academy Student* *Leaf Chunin* *Leaf Jonin* *Leaf Shinobi* *Leaf Kunoichi* *Leaf Guardsman* *Fire Daimyō* SUNAGAKURE/LAND OF WIND *Gaara* (Available variants: Possessed, Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Kazakage) (Abilities: Sand *Kankuro* (Available variants: Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Bodyguard) (Abilities: Puppets *Temari* (Available variants: Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Bodyguard) *Baki* (Available variants: Counselor) *Chiyo* *Ebizo* *Mukade** *Yura** *Fourth Kazekage* *Karura* *Advisor of the Sand** *Sekka** *Sand Chunin* *Sand Jonin* *Sand Shinobi* *Sand Guardsman* *Wind Daimyō* KIRIGAKURE/VILLAGE HIDDEN IN MIST AND THE LAND OF WAVES *Mei Terumi* *Ao* *Chōjūrō* *Zabuza Momochi* *Haku* (Available variants: Casual, Masked, and Child**) *Gouzu* (As "Demon Brother 1") *Meizu* (As "Demon Brother 2") *Raiga Kurosuki* *Yagura* *Utakata* *Hotaru Katsurugi* *Tsurugi* (As "Hunter-nin Leader") *Mist Assassin* *Male Hunter-nin* *Female Hunter-nin* *Water Shinobi* *Water Guardsman* *Water Daimyō* *Inari* (Abilities: Crossbow) *Tsunami* *Kaiza* *Akane** *Ageha** *Tazuna* (Abilities: Fix) *Giichi* (As "Bridge Workman") (Abilities: Fix) *Kaji* (As "Boatman") *Gato* *Waraji* *Zori* *Gato's Minion* *Ranmaru* *Karashi** *Sanshō** *Tenzen Daikaku* KUMOGAKURE/LAND OF LIGHTNING *A* (As "Fourth Raikage") *Killer B* *C* *Darui* *Head Ninja* *J* *Karui* *Motoi* *Yugito Nii** *Omoi* *Samui* *Yotsuki Clan member** *Lightning Shinobi* *Lightning Guardsman* *Lightning Daimyō* IWAGAKURE/LAND OF EARTH *Ōnoki* *Akatsuchi* *Kurotsuchi* *Kitsuchi** *Roshi** *Shibito Azuma** *Sumashi** *Suzumebachi* *Iwa Kunoichi* *Iwa Bodyguard* *Earth Shinobi* *Earth Guardsman* *Earth Daimyō* LAND OF IRON *General Mifune* (Available variants: Samurai) *Samurai Warrior* *Samurai Guardsman* OTOGAKURE/LAND OF SOUND *Orochimaru* (Available variants: Cursed, Akatsuki, Young, Immortal body, Former Jonin, Disguised as Shiore, Disguised as Oto Jonin, Disguised as Kazekage) *Kabuto Yakushi* (Available variants: Disguised, ANBU, Snake) *Jirobu* (Available variants: Second state) *Kidomaru* (Available variants: Second state) *Sakon* (Available variants: Cursed twin, Second state) *Ukon* (Available variants: Second state) *Tayuya* (Available variants: Second state) *Kimimaro* (Available variants: Second state, Child**) *Jugo* (Available variants: Akatsuki) *Karin* (Available variants: Akatsuki) *Suigetsu Hozuki* (Available variants: Akatsuki) *Yoroi Akado* (As "Oto Spy 1") *Misumi Tsurugi* (As "Oto Spy 2") *Dosu Kinuta* *Zaku Abumi* *Kin Tsuchi* *Hanzaki* (As "Fuma clan leader") *Jigumo* (As "Spider Assassin") *Kamikiri* (As "Sharpblade Assassin") *Kagero* (As "Disguised Assassin") *Arashi Fuma* *Kotohime* *Sasame* *Guren* *Kigiri* *Kiho* *Nurari** *Rinji* *Yukimaru* *Amachi** *Sound Shinobi* *Sound Kunoichi* *Fat Sound Shinobi* AKATSUKI *Itachi Uchiha* (Available variants: ANBU) (Abilities: Sharingan *Kisame Hoshikage* (Abilities: Water shark jutsu *Zetsu* (Available variants: White Zetsu clone, Black Zetsu clone) *Deidara* (Available variants: Child**) (Abilities: *Sasori* (Available variants: Puppet mode, as "Hiruko") (Abilities: Puppets *Hidan* (Available variants: Cursed mode) *Kakazu* *Konan* (Available variants: Orphan) *Nagato* (Available variants: Animal Path, Asura Path, Deva Path, Human Path, Naraka Path, Orphan and Preta Path) *Yahiko* (Available variants: Orphan) *Tobi* (Available variants: as the "Masked Man" and "Madera Uchiha") WORLD OF JUTSU RELATED *Aoi Rokusho* *Kagai* *Mubi* *Oboro* *Suien* *Murasame* *Hisame* *Shibuki* *Sazanami**** *Hanzo of the Salamander**** *Yakumo Kurama* (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *Princess Haruna* (Can be unlocked thru secret code) *Momoji* *Hanare* *Director Makino*** (Can be unlocked when you complete all the levels) LAND OF TEA *Idate Morino* *Boss Jirōchō* *Fukusuke Hikyakuya* (As "Idate's Rival") *Boss Kyūroku* *Tea Daimyō* LAND OF SNOW *Koyuki Kazahana* (Available variants: child, as "Yukie Fujikaze") *Sosetsu Kazahana** *Sandayu Asama* *Doto Kazahana* *Nadare Roga* *Mizore Fuyukama* *Fubuki Kakuyoku* TEMUJIN'S CONTINENT *Haido* *Temujin* *Fugai* *Kamira* *Ranke* OTHER VILLAGERS *Blacksmith* *Farmer* *Fisherman* *Male Villager* *Female Villager* *Orphan Caretaker* *Boy* *Girl* CREATURES *Pakkun* *Ninken* *Akamaru* *Kuromaru* *Gamabunta* *Gamaken *Gamahiro *Gamakichi* *Shima *Fukasaku *Katsuyu* *Saiken *Three Giant Snakes *Manda *Manda II *Kurama *Kamatari* *Monkey King: Enma** *Baku * PUPPETS *Crow* (Only playable with Kankuro) *Black Ant* (Only playable with Sasori) *Salamander* (Only playable with Sasori) *Third Kazekage* (Only playable with Sasori) *Sasori's Father* (Only playable with Sasori) *Sasori's Mother* (Only playable with Sasori) Category:LEGO Naruto Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images